Obesity has been a problem for many years. A variety of methods and devices have been used to try to address obesity in patients, including gastric bypasses and implanted devices. Biosurgical adhesives have also been used in a variety of ways in various medical procedures. An exemplary adhesive is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0190975, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. While several systems and methods have been made and used for addressing obesity, and while adhesives have been used in various other medical procedures, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.